


You're Mine Now, Feathers

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM References, M/M, No Smut, spnwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Writing Challenge    Roxy-davenport.tumblr.com vs. daydreamdestiel<br/>Prompt: Beauty<br/>Pairing: Crowley/Castiel<br/>Word Count: 1,513<br/>Tags: canon verse, NO smut but BDSM references, a deal made<br/>Warnings: Um… yeah, so you should know by now that I’m very creative with the prompts. I make no apologies. I’m a bit of a tease here. There’s no smut but some BDSM references. Enjoy. ☺</p><p>This is also posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine Now, Feathers

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/137373232646/youre-mine-now-feathers)

 

Crowley sat on his throne bored. Same old, same old. His demons were such morons and kept messing up the simplest of jobs. He was about to demand that everyone leave the bloody throne room so he could have a least a little reprieve when his advisor ran in, very agitated. Crowley cocked his eyebrow suddenly intrigued by the little drama.

 

“Well.. are you going to tell me what’s happening or do I have to guess?”

 

“Uh.. sir.. well… Castiel is here.”

 

“Castiel? The angel Castiel is here in hell?”

 

“Yes sir. Castiel is here. He wants to speak with your Excellency.”

 

“And…he’s not in the throne room because?”

 

“Oh you’d like to speak to him sir? Yes, let me get him.”

 

Crowley sighed heavily at his idiocy. His advisor ran to the door and opened it to find Castiel killing Crowley’s demons while more demons gathered around trying to kill Castiel.

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME! STOP!”

 

Every demon and Castiel himself looked up at Crowley. Crowley was outside the doors of the throne room in a second.

 

“A bloody angel comes to see me and you think, oh let’s kill him? Leave us. Everyone leave us NOW. GET OUT!”

 

Crowley eyes every one of demons as they exit. They all move quickly and keep their eyes on the ground and they leave. Crowley walks Castiel into the throne room. He slowly motions for Castiel to stand before him. He fights to not show how gleeful he is that Castiel is here before him no doubt to ask for a favor. Crowley sits back on the chair and eyes Castiel slowly noticing exactly how pained he is. At first Crowley thinks Castiel is actually hurt. Surprisingly he’s actually a bit worried. Huh? I suppose the big guy grows on you. As Crowley keeps looking, he notices that the look isn’t pain at all. Castiel kept wringing his hand -- he’s actually sweating and it surely wasn’t that hot in hell. Castiel kept looking at the floor, too. Crowley was on the edge of his seat but growing angry with Castiel’s silence. The tension in the room was palpable. Someone had to bloody well talk and it might as well be Crowley.

 

“I apologize for the rather violent welcome. Demons are really never prepared for an angel to grace us with his presence. I will admit I am quite intrigued to find out why you came all this way.”

 

“I… uh… I need your help.

 

Castiel swallowed loudly after saying that. That had been quite a difficult truth to say out loud. He had worked with Crowley before and then he betrayed him. Castiel didn’t really want to imagine the revenge Crowley would exact now. If Dean…If HIS Dean only knew. But he had to. This was the only way. Crowley quirked his eyebrow as if to tell Castiel to keep going.

 

“Well, I need your help getting the mark off Dean’s arm. Sam doesn’t quite know I’m here. He’s been looking for days and days to find a way to get the mark off. If anyone would know it would be you, not some old text. I really don’t know where else to look. And you want him to be a human as badly as the rest of us. I don’t see why you wouldn’t help.”

 

Crowley laughed. Of course he was here about his precious Dean, always ready to grovel for Dean. Sadly the poor hunter couldn’t be any more oblivious to the depths of Castiel’s love for him. If Dean only knew.

 

“You are aware that you’re in hell right? This isn’t a charity?”

 

Castiel was trying desperately to keep his tone level but this was aggravating him to no end.

 

“You were the one who got him into this mess in the first place!”

 

“If I remember correctly it was Dean who said he didn’t care about the fine print. And it wasn’t like Team Free will had any ideas about how to kill the angriest ginger aside from the First Blade so you’re welcome.”

 

“Can you help or not?”

 

“I can help you. Mother said in passing that the Book of the Damned may hold some answers. Of course, getting to mother might prove difficult. You might need my help. However what’s in it for me?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Castiel almost broke saying those words and fearing what the answer may be. He waited with baited breath. Crowley smiled taking in his pained expression.

 

 

“Mmm… well since you asked so nicely…. You.”

 

“What?”

 

“You, Castiel. You can’t imagine how tickled I am right now that you, an angel, are in hell, my hell. I can almost come just from that. How much more fun would it be if you were mine?”

“Yours?”

 

“Wow give a guy a big hint and he’s still playing the role of a dumb blond? Know you in the biblical sense. Sex, dear. You and I. In or out?”

 

Castiel visibly paled at what Crowley was describing. He was an angel so male, female, other species, all fair game. He wasn’t as small minded as humans when it came to sex but this? Crowley? The King of Hell? Could Castiel really do this? It was for Dean after all. Could he really live with himself if something happened to Dean because he wouldn’t do this? There wasn’t any other choice. They weren’t going to find the answers in books. Crowley was right -- they needed Rowena and the book. The only way was through Crowley. This was really asking a lot though. Castiel bowed his head in defeat. Again he had to work with his enemy.

 

“You had to know this would cost you.”

 

“I had imagined, yes but never this…… I’m in.”

 

Crowley took in his expression and watched with amazement as Castiel slowly bowed before him. His hands were clenched in balls at his sides trying desperately not to look Crowley in the eye for fear that he might smite him by accident. By accident? Ok, on purpose. Crowley slowly walked over to him. He patted Castiel’s head and caressed his soft check. Castiel stayed on his knees as he saw Crowley leave the room. He wasn’t sure if Crowley left the room permanently because in that case he was not going to kneel. Angels don’t kneel for freakin’ demons. He was just about to get up when Crowley came back with a collar and chain. Castiel was about to vomit. The depravity Crowley sunk to never ceased to amaze him. Crowley could of course hear Castiel’s thoughts and feel what he was feeling. It was all so very exciting and intoxicating that he couldn’t wait to play with his new toy. He put the collar around Castiel’s neck. Crowley bent down a smidge to make sure he got the collar tightly around his neck. When he had placed the collar securely around his angel neck he slowly gently took his rough calloused hand and gently lifted Castiel’s head up to meet his hungry gaze. Crowley held onto the metal lead as he looked down at his new acquisition.

 

“I’m not oblivious to how hard this is for you so in an effort to make this easier for you well do this in two steps. Step 1 will be an easy step. I’ll get you accustomed to how to look, speak, and act around me. Call it training if you will. You can’t be a good sub without training. And I’m sure you want to be a good boy for your master. Maybe a little oral sex thrown in there as well for good measure.”

 

Castiel looked sick at the mention of step 1. He was barely able to comprehend a possible step 2.

 

 

“After you successfully complete step 1, I’ll hold up my end of the bargain and locate mommy dearest for you. Then you will come back to me and we’ll do step 2 which is of course the more intimate of steps. I think even you understand what I’m saying. My continued help is contingent on you being a good boy and following my directions. Is that understood?

 

The proud angel nodded his head.

 

“Good boy. Now to make this clear. You are mine now angel. MINE. I will take care of you. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my new lover. I will instruct EVERY demon to stay clear of you but do try not to PISS them off if at all possible, ok dear.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Um..?

 

“Didn’t see that porno? Only saw the one with a pizza guy in it? Word travels fast in hell dear. Ok we’ll go easy… sir. Call me sir.”

“But…”

 

“Is this you saying no to our arrangement.”

 

“No sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

“There is no greater beauty, no greater charm, no greater satisfaction than a demon, the King of Hell to be exact in complete control of an angel. Crowley released Castiel’s chin and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Hmm so many possibilities. Ok let’s start step 1.”


End file.
